Boss Raids
The elixir bosses Bull Demon Kings Elixirs, required for ascending champions, are dropped by the Bull Demon Kings. Different elements of elixirs are required for different elements of champions. In addition, a neutral type of elixir is also required, as provided by Golden Bull Demon King. It is recommended to farm elixirs on double elixir days (check the monthly event calendar for the dates) and focus on farming gear otherwise. Note that clearing the final stages of Bull Demon Kings is not necessary as a new player. You have the Elixir Lab to thank for this: The gear bosses The Elder Drake, Steel Widow, Outer Harbinger and Baldragor drop specific gear sets (they have no overlapping gear loot). Some gear sets are exclusive to certain bosses and cannot be found anywhere else in the game. Refer to Gear Set for more information about the type of gear sets that each boss drops. Elder Drake The Elder Drake drops Vital, Brutal, Rapid, Keen and Dazzling gear which are good starter gear to toughen up for Steel Widow. It also drops gear still usable in late game such as Rapid Keen for fairies. Featured in Path To Glory mission set, the ED is the first boss intended for new players to farm. As of patch 4 , the difficulty of this raid has been lowered. The current ED15 is around the difficulty of the old ED13-14. Drop rates for ED8-14 were improved too. The following lists the abilities of the Elder Drake (ability names are not official): Steel Widow The Steel Widow drops Precise, Sturdy, Warding, Vampiric, Adept and Mortal gear. Adept gear is the most sought after gear set in the game and this makes SW the primary farming location for most people. As of patch 4 , the difficulty of this raid has been raised for earlier stages, but lowered for later ones. This was done to combat new players skipping Elder Drake and going straight to farming Adept. Drop rates, however, were improved for SW8-14. The following lists the abilities of the Steel Widow (ability names are not official): Outer Harbinger Community veterans Trinity and Jabba have joined forces to write the ultimate OH guide of your dreams Baldragor Baldagor drops Hallowed and Resilient gear. It is a weekly co-op raid that resets every Tuesday. Each time, Baldragor comes back with a different element, skill set and minions. Check the boss info in-game for the latest iteration of this fallen dragon. The table below shows a list of all Baldragor's abilities: Bots are allowed for Epic difficulty; you can field your team of 3 champions and fight it like a usual boss raid, with 1 caveat -- each champion becomes "exhausted" after fighting 3 times and becomes unusable until raid reset. Bots are not allowed for Legend difficulty onwards. Legend requires 4 human players and Nightmare requires 5. If you queue with less than the required number of players then the game will not proceed. So be sure to go to the co-op LFG chatroom and find a full team. The event bosses King of Fighters Mai Shiranui and Kyo Kusanagi are the bosses of the KOF event. For each stage, you fight Kyo first, then Mai. They share the same element as the element of the stage. The loot contains both KOF gear and neutral KOF elixirs. It does not drop elemental KOF elixirs nor Kyo/Mai champion shards. KOF champion shards are obtained by completing event milestones, as well as climbing the KOF leaderboards. Elemental KOF elixirs can only be obtained by purchasing in the event shop. __FORCETOC__